Luiz's Tome - Vampires in Chicago
Player: CJ GM: Phil Date: March 10th Hunters: Luiz, Katarina, Jackie, Vegas, Zack. Luiz's Report It's not everyday that you hear about someone tearing two grown men in half with their bare hands - I was intrigued! I assume Katarina, Jackie, Vegas and Zack were as equally interested, as we ventured forth together into the concrete jungle that is Chicago... Thoroughly unpleasant place. Rats everywhere - More on them soon. After receiving some much appreciated information from the most venerable among my order we started our search in an alley behind a quaint Italian restaurant: "Antonios". (By quaint I mean owned by the mobster Dutch Schultz and filthy as all hell). One of the bus boys was a little surprised to see us in the alleyway, but after a little chatting he mentioned that one of the girls inside, Louise, was there on the night that the murders happened. Katarina prepared to do some scrying with Zack and I followed Vegas and Jackie into the diner. I walked into chaos... There was a particularly vicious looking rat running around on the floor, Vegas was engaged in mortal combat with a selection of plates and drinks, and Jackie was staring intently at a waitress that I would soon learn to be Louise. I stomped on the rat, but not before the little bastard bit my toe. Turning around I discovered that Jackie was still staring at the waitress, only now there was blood pouring from the waitresses nose and she was quite dead. Note to self: Don't let Jackie fuck with your brain. We ducked out of Antonio's and headed to an abandoned warehouse. Katarina and Zach had found that what we were dealing with was a master vampire. From here Vegas departed to have a chat with Dutch Schultz while the rest of us sat tight, sharpened some stakes and avoided eye contact with Jackie. Vegas returned with a little info for us. The murders in the area had all been part of a turf war between Dutch and the new guy on the block - Some European who had holed up in the penthouse suite of a hotel not too far away from here. Apparently cameras weren't working on him and he was rarely seen during the day. He was also heading to the opening night of Carmen tonight. We had found our vampire, and he liked four act Operas We decided to visit the hotel to try get some more dirt on this vampire before he departed for the show later that night. Everyone spread out, so I went to the hotel bathroom to try and do some snooping in my own special way... It was no sooner than I had sat down and started burning my salts that someone burst through the bathroom door and stomped towards my stall. I rolled along underneath the diving walls in the toilet just in time to hear someone boot in the cubicle door, I then proceeded to roll along the floor before doubling back. Thankfully the hotel was a little cleaner than Antonio's and there was some sucker in another cubicle who found himself dragged out of the stalls. Tezcatlipoca was truly watching over his most humble acolyte this day. We couldn't uncover much because the penthouse was heavily warded, so we headed to the theater and Vegas did her usual smooth talking shtick. After having his palm greased we were able to secure VIP tickets and get a full tour of the location. Security was tight, but nothing could deter us. Once the vampire left, we tailed him to the theater, watching as he stopped to pick up a suitcase from someone. More on this later. Vegas was distracting the security upstairs as we drove into the downstairs parking lot behind the vampire's car. He and two of his goons got into the elevator, waiting for us to hop in too... and this is where things got violent. Katarina used her magic to freeze them to the neck as I charged towards the encased vampire, swinging my Macuahuitl at it's head. With Tezcatlipoca guiding my hand I dealt a mighty blow to it's neck, nearly severing it's head. The vampire retaliated, bursting from the ice, swinging a clawed hand at me. I slid out of the way so that Zack - now a large bear - could knock the vampire prone. It sunk it's teeth deep into Zack's neck and it's wounds closed before our eyes. Jackie did some more of that creepy stuff she is so good at and the monstrous spirit that seems to have attached itself to her struck out at the vampire - and then was ripped into by the vampire's renewed strength. Note: This seemed to hurt Jackie. Are the two attached physically or spiritually? Which one is control? Katarina entombed the vampire in ice again, giving me just enough time to grab one of the stakes (here's one I prepared earlier, you undead bastard) and plunge it into it's black heart as it attempted escape. We wiped the memories of the guards in the elevator, I swiped the suitcase and we all got the hell outa there, leaving the sounds of sirens behind us. The suitcase had a piece of burnt paper in it, with words written in a foreign language. I'll be looking more into this once I return home. All in all, this was one of my more enjoyable trips to Chicago. Not as many rats as I expected and the hotel's toilets were quite clean. Category:Hunter's Reports